Separados pela Guerra
by Gina W. Potter
Summary: Harry saí na caçada a procura das horcruxes acompanhado de Rony e Hermione. só que o que ele naum sabe é que Gina está esperando um filho seu na Toca...
1. A última noite na Toca

_**Capitulo 1: A ultima noite na toca**_

Harry estava preocupado. Havia passado uma grande parte das férias na casa de seus tios planejando o plano no qual começaria a executar a partir do dia seguinte. Planejara tudo com muita cautela. Precisava achar as horcruxes de Voldemort, mas precisava também ficar atento a cada passo dado pelo vilão.

Todos estavam na toca dos Weasley. Fleur e Gui haviam se casado e estava acontecendo uma grande festa.

- Olá Harry. Cumprimentou Hermione ao chegar à festa .- A garota vestia um bonito vestido azul comprado em uma importante loja do beco diagonal .

- Oi Hermione. Pra quê a mochila?- Perguntou Harry ao reparar em uma grande mochila que a garota deixara no canto da sala.

- Como pra quê ? Pra te acompanhar na sua missão. Eu e Rony decidimos que vamos com você.

Rony se aproximou dos amigos.

-Olá Hermione. Cumprimentou ele.

- Que historia é essa de que vocês dois vão comigo?

- Não te deixaríamos sozinho. - Respondeu Rony calmamente.

- Eu agradeço mas não posso deixar vocês me acompanharem.

- Por que ? Perguntaram Rony e Hermione em uníssomo.

- Porque não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a vocês.

- Ah Harry não adianta nós vamos e pronto. E não se esqueça que eu sempre faço o que quero.

Harry percebeu que não adiantava negar conhecia a amiga e sabia que quando ela colocava alguma coisa na cabeça ninguém mais tirava.

- Esta bem. Vocês vão. Mas se ocorrer qualquer problema vocês voltam imediatamente.

Os amigos concordaram e assim os três voltaram para a festa.

Haviam muitos Doces e salgados, muitos enfeites, vários barris cheios de cerveja amanteigada alem de muita alegria no ambiente. A toca nunca havia ficado tão cheia. A noite estava sem uma nuvem no céu, e ficava completa com uma lua cheia. Os recém casados Gui e Fleur sorriam o tempo todo, Fleur vestia um vestido de noiva tomara que caia bordado com fios de prata lindo, e Gui um terno preto também muito bonito. Harry conversava com Rony sobre quadribol e nem percebia que duas garotas o olhavam de longe. Gina o olhava com um olhar perdido, cheio de saudade, e Cho o olhava com certa raiva. Raiva de o ter perdido. De o ter perdido para como ela gostava de se referir, "uma magricela sem cor e sem sal que ficava com todos". Ele era o SEU Harry. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- E aí Harry quer alguma coisa pra beber? - Ofereceu Rony.

- Não obrigado não tenho sede.

-E você Hermione?

- Eu já peguei um pouco de suco de abóbora obrigada Rony.

- Ola Garotos! Disse uma voz muito conhecida pelos três.

-Olá Sra Weasley que bom revê-la! - Disse Hermione com entusiasmo.

-É bom revê-la também querida. Como vão seus pais?

- Bem. Pediram mil desculpas por não terem vindo e mandaram isso. Hermione entregou o presente.- Por favor entregue aos noivos e diga que meus pais lhe mandaram um abraço.

- Claro Querida. – Sra Weasley ia se retirando quando lembrou:- Ahh Harry hoje você vai dormir no quarto de Percy. Já que ele não mora mais aqui não irá se incomodar.

O final da festa foi muito agradável. A não ser pelo fato de que Gina estava presente. Harry a amava com todas as suas forças mas não podia estar ao seu lado. Tinha medo do que podia acontecer com ela.

Muito preocupado com o que teria de enfrentar, se despediu dos amigos e foi até o quarto de Percy.

Ao chegar no quarto Harry se sentou na cama e começou a pensar em tudo o que teria de enfrentar. Pensou nos Weasley, em Hermione e principalmente em Gina. Sua doce e amada ruivinha de olhos castanhos... o que aconteceria a ela se Voldemort descobrisse que ele a amava? Na certa a mataria... ele não queria nem pensar nessa hipótese.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta que se abrira. Harry se levantou...

-Oi... o que esta fazendo aqui? Todos já foram dormir. Eu... - começou Harry, que foi interrompido por Gina.

-Relaxe, eu só vim te pedir uma coisa antes que você vá.

-Olha... você não deveria estar aqui.

-Me escuta... Por favor...

-Eu não... - Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase, olhou no fundo dos olhos de Gina - Muito bem... Fala...

-É que eu vim te pedir...

-O quê?

- Por favor Harry, me de um último beijo antes de partir.

-Gina... Eu não posso...

-O último... eu sei que você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo.

Harry se aproximou de Gina e a beijou. Foi o beijo mais apaixonado de todos. O garoto colocou suas mãos na cintura de gina. Enquanto ela colocava suas mãos no pescoço dele, aos poucos, as caricias foram se estendendo e os dois acabaram passando a noite juntos.

Quando Harry acordou no dia seguinte, Gina não estava mais ao seu lado. Ele levantou e foi até a cozinha. Lá encontrou Rony e Hermione.

-Bom dia Harry. Cumprimentou Hermione sem muito ânimo.

-Bom dia.

-E aí Harry qual é o plano? Pra onde iremos? Já tem alguma idéia?

-Sim. Bom, nós poderíamos ficar em uma pensão em Hogsmeade. O que acham?

-Boa idéia. O que acha Rony?

-Pode ser. Mas e depois?

-Nós ficaremos na casa do Lago Grimmaud até acharmos a pista de alguma das horcruxes. Depois veremos o que fazer.

- é, tem razão. Melhor pensarmos em uma coisa de cada vez.

-É, mas não podemos demorar demais pensando em uma coisa só e se esquecer de todo o resto. Temos que agir estrategicamente.

-O que quer dizer com isso Hermione?

-Que não temos tempo a perder. temos que encontrar logo as horcruxes e destruí-las. Antes que Voldemort descubra algo que possa nos destruir.

-Você me assusta ás vezes.

-Mas ela tem razão Rony. É melhor nós irmos logo.

Assim, os três amigos se foram.

Chegando na esquina de uma rua, um ônibus roxo, com três andares e extremamente esquisito.

O ônibus parou em frente aos três. Um Jovem com o rosto cheio de espinhas, bem magricela e alto desceu do ônibus.

-Olá Harry. Bem vindo de novo ao noitebus.

-Olá Lalau. Responderem Harry , Rony e Hermione em uníssono.

-Entrem. Pra onde desejam ir?

-Pro Lago Grimmaud

As muitas camas que ocupam o noitebus a noite, naquele momento davam espaços para as inúmeras cadeiras que haviam no ônibus. Rony e Hermione sentaram-se no fundo do ônibus enquanto Harry fazia companhia a Lalau na parte da frente.

-E aí Harry, o que pretende no lago?

-Passar uns dias por lá...

-Ah, mas você não mora com seus tios?

-Sim, mas quero mudar um pouco de cenário.

Lalau não se convenceu, mas resolveu ficar quieto. Enquanto isso no fundo do ônibus...

-Não vai ser nada fácil essa coisa de enfrentar Voldemort não é?

-Não vai ser nada fácil Hermione. Mas nós vamos conseguir. Temos que conseguir.

Algum tempo depois o Noitebus parou no lago. Os três desembarcaram. Imediatamente o noitebus deu uma arrancada e desapareceu, e os três rumaram com suas malas em direção á casa que pertenceu a Sirius e que agora era de Harry.

-Não estou nem um pouco animado em voltar pra essa casa mofada... – comentou Rony, desanimado.

-Mas é preciso Rony. É o lugar mais seguro que temos, já que está cheio de feitiços anti localização.

-hunf...

Os três pensaram na senha e a casa surgiu. Eles adentraram, sem saber que ali teriam seus últimos momentos em paz.


	2. A chegada ao Lago Grimmauld

Capitulo 2: A chegada ao lago Grimmaud

Ao entrar na casa os garotos não notaram muita diferença. A única diferença é que Sirius e Monstro já não habitavam mais a casa.

-Ainda bem que aquele elfo imbecil morreu semana passada. Não suportaria olhar para a cara dele por tempo indeterminado.

-RONY! Ele era um ser vivo sabia? Disse Hermione em tom de desaprovação.

-Ah lá vem ela com esse negocio de fale.

-Não é fale Rony.

-É F. A. L. E. –completaram Harry e Rony em uníssomo.

-Engraçadinhos.

-Onde estão Harry e Hermione? Perguntou sra Weasley.

-Eles já devem ter ido atrás de Voldemort.- Respondeu Gina que estava na cozinha com sua mãe.

- Mas sem se despedir?

-Sim e pelo visto o Rony foi com eles.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE GINERVA?

Gina se aproximou de sua mãe e a sentou em uma cadeira.

-Calma mãe. Tudo vai acabar bem.

-O meu filho atrás de um assassino perigoso? Não é possível. -disse a sra Weasley aos prantos

-Olha se isso te tranqüiliza escreverei uma carta para o Rony. Ele não levou Pichi,

-Faça isso querida.

Gina escreveu a carta ao irmão.

-Pichi você vai ter muito trabalho. Não faço idéia de onde Rony esteja mas é muito importante que o encontre e entregue essa carta a ele o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto isso no lago os garotos tentavam comer um prato feito por Hermione

-É, cozinhar não é o meu forte.

-Hermione a partir de amanha eu cozinho OK?

-Esta bem Harry.

- Digamos assim que o fato de você ter sido tratado como escravo a vida toda serviu pra alguma coisa Harry. Pelo menos você sabe cozinhar.

Nesse exato momento Pichi entra na cozinha e pousa nos ombros de Rony. Que retira a carta das pernas da Coruja.

-É da Gina!

Rony

Por Favor escreva para nós. Mamãe esta muito mal e ela não é a única. Todos nós estamos muito preocupados com você. Por favor Tenha cuidado meu irmão. E não deixe de escrever. Esse bruxo é perigoso e pode tentar mil coisas contra você ,Harry e Hermione. Com Voldemort todo cuidado é pouco. Se acontecer qualquer coisa avise.

Beijos: Gina.

-Como minha mãe é exagerada!

- Não é exagero Rony. Ela tem razão.

-Por onde começamos a busca?- Indagou Harry antes que aquela carta virasse discussão . Ultimamente tudo virava briga entre os amigos.

-----------------------FLASHBACK 1-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-O que é isso? Indagou Rony

-Uma roupa de trouxa... – Respondeu Hermione.

-Uma blusa e uma saia Rony- Completou Harry.

-Então vocês chamam essa coisa mini que ela usa nas pernas de saia?

-Ai Rony não é o máximo?

- Não. Não é o máximo. Onde já se viu uma bruxa decente andar por aí vestida assim? Alem do mais você vai pra MINHA casa e assim você não entra.

- Olha Rony devo lembrar-lhe de que ainda esta na MINHA casa. E aqui é uma casa de trouxas. Eu não posso andar por aí vestida de bruxa. E você não avisou que vinha como ia trocar de roupa?

- Quis te fazer uma surpresa. Você sempre diz nas cartas que esta com saudades da minha família.

- E estou... – silencio absoluto por 5 minutos- Esta bem. Eu troco de roupa. Mas fique você sabendo que não é ninguém pra me dizer o que vestir.

--------------------- FIM DO FLASHBACK --------------------------------------------------------------------

" E essa briga não foi tão ruim " pensou Harry. Nenhum dos amigos lhe respondera a pergunta. Eles se olhavam. Harry estava tão entretido lembrando das brigas que nem reparou.

-----------------------FLASHBACK 2 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione você vai passar o dia aí lendo essa porcaria de livro?

-Rony os livros não são porcaria.

-Caracas... é extremamente raro termos um final de semana livre de deveres, e quando temos, você fica aí lendo. Isso não é vida Hermione.

-É por isso mesmo que estou lendo. Já que não temos deveres tenho que estar em dia com a minha leitura.

-Você não cansa de ser tão esperta e por isso tão irritante?

-Olha só quem esta falando sobre ser irritante... você é pior Rony. Como consegue ser tão chato?

-Pelo menos eu não fico o dia inteiro torrando nessa sala comunal quente lendo pilhas e mais pilhas de livros. Isso é muito irritante garota.

- A é? É isso o que acha de mim? Quer saber não me importo. – A garota saiu em direção ao dormitório.

-----------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------

-HEIN? Por onde começamos a busca?-Perguntou outra vez Harry voltando a realidade. Porem foi a única coisa que disse. Quando olhou mais atentamente ao seu redor, reparou que Rony e Hermione estavam se beijando.


	3. Tudo ao mesmo tempo

Capitulo 3: Tudo ao mesmo tempo

Dois meses se passaram. Harry, Rony e Hermione não haviam encontrado nada de concreto sobre o que procuravam. Só haviam palpites. Os garotos acreditavam que uma das horcruxes era a espada de Griffindor . Mas de nada adiantava por enquanto, alem de não ter certeza de que a teoria era verdadeira, não sabiam a localização exata da espada.

- Desse jeito não chegaremos a lugar nenhum.

- Rony pare de reclamar e lê estes livros aqui. - Disse Hermione entregando dois livros extremamente grossos ao garoto. – Nós temos que chegar a algum lugar.

- Eu já li muito. E não tenho a paciência que você tem pra ler. Eu não agüento mais.

- Ih Rony que drama.

Ele se aproximou da garota.

- Por quê não deixamos os livros de lado um pouco?

- Porque nós não temos tempo a perder. não podemos namorar em vez de estudar!

- Então pra que eu tenho namorada?

Hermione acabou se rendendo aos encantos do namorado. Os dois estavam juntos desde o dia em que se beijaram na cozinha da casa no Lago Grimmaud.

- Mãe o que é isso? – Perguntou Gina que estava na cozinha com sua mãe.

- Fígado acebolado. Uma receita trouxa aprendi com a mãe de Hermione.

Gina levou a mão à boca e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

- Mas o que foi que deu nessa menina? Será que eu cozinho tão mal assim?

Harry entrou na cozinha.

- Ah Que ótimo eu me matando de tanto estudar e vocês aqui, numa boa.

- Eu avisei – Disse Hermione que ficara vermelha que nem um pimentão

Naquele instante aparataram na casa vários conhecidos. Era a maior aparatação em massa que Harry já tinha visto.

As pessoas que ali estavam eram: Neville, Dino, Lino, Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Sr Weasley, Parvati, Padma, lilá (Para o desespero de Hermione ), Fleur, Krum ( Para o desespero de Rony), e três pessoas que ninguem sonharia que fossem aparecer: Draco, Crable e Goyle.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Harry que estava perplexo.

- Nós viemos te ajudar Potter – Respondeu Draco.

- VOCÊ?

- Tá legal eu sei que eu errei. E me arrependi. Agora se não quiser me perdoar pelo menos deixa eu me redimir.

- Ah Harry você não achou que iríamos deixar você enfrentar você-sabe-quem...

- Voldemort aqui não tem essa de você-sabe-quem

- Que seja nós não deixaríamos você enfrentar Voldemort sozinho. Disse Fred extremamente irritado com a interrupção.

- Eu não acredito no que está me dizendo ! Disse Gina perplexa.

- É a pura verdade srta.

- Não! Não pode ser verdade!

- Se acalme também não é tão catastrófico assim.

- Ah na minha situação é. A minha vida está um caos.

- O que esta acontecendo de tão ruim na sua vida ? se me permite perguntar.

- Vou te responder. Mas pode demorar um pouco para terminar. 1º Esta a ponto de começar uma guerra. 2º Meu namorado e toda a minha família estão envolvidos nessa mesma guerra. 3º Eu só tenho 16 ANOS. 4º A única pessoa que eu tenho em casa pra me ajudar é minha mãe , e finalmente 5º EU ACABO DE DESCOBRIR QUE ESTOU GRAVIDA ! acha pouco?

- Olhe eu sou a médica. O meu dever eu já fiz . Sinto muito por você mas deveria ter pensado nisso antes de...

- Ta já entendi não precisa ser mais explicita. – disse Gina interrompendo a médica

-esta bem.

- Como andam as investigações Harry?- Perguntou Sr Weasley.

- Não descobrimos nada até agora. Temos apenas teorias.

- Quais teorias?

- acreditamos que a espada de Griffindor seja uma Horcrux. Mas não podemos afirmar que isso seja verdade. – Disse Rony

- E também temos outro problema. Ninguém sabe seu paradeiro. A espada sumiu! – Completou Hermione.

- Eu sei onde ela está! – Exclamou Sr Weasley

- Onde? – Perguntaram Harry, Rony e Hermione em uníssomo.

- Está em uma sala bem pequena no ministério. Ninguém sabe direito pra que serve aquela sala.

- Você sabe onde ela fica?

- Sei. Posso levar vocês até lá.

- Ótimo.

- acho melhor esperarmos até amanha. Hoje vão ter seguranças no ministério. Mais um prisioneiro saiu de azkaban.

- Esta bem.

- Harry tem noticias da Gina? – Perguntou Draco aparentemente preocupado.

- Por quê quer saber?

- Ah por... Qual é tem ou não tem?

- Ela me escreve toda semana. Pelo que sei esta bem. – Disse Harry desconfiado

- Ótimo e agora? O que eu faço da minha vida? – Gina estava em seu quarto na toca.

A garota deitou em sua cama pensativa. Não sabia o que fazer. Só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Harry Potter.

Salvame - RBD versão em português

O que é que eu faço pra mudar,

Corro atrás da esperança

Porque você não vai voltar.

Sobrevivo mesmo sem tentar,

Cheia de nós na garganta,

Penso em você e eu nem pensar

Pouco a pouco o coração,

Vai perdendo a fé

Perdendo a voz

Salva-me do vazio

Salva-me da solidão

Salva-me desse frio

Vem depressa, Vem me salvar

Salva-me do vazio

Salva-me da escuridão

Salva-me desse frio

Não me deixe sozinha mais

Gina se levantou. Foi até a escrivaninha e escreveu uma carta a Harry. Contou a ele que estava grávida. Disse a ele como estava se sentindo com tudo isso.

Me proponho a continuar,

Mas o amor é uma palavra

Que deixa a gente a duvidar

Sobrevivo mesmo sem tentar,

Cheia de nós na garganta,

Penso em você e eu nem pensar

Pouco a pouco o coração,

Vai perdendo a fé,

Perdendo a voz

Salva-me do vazio

Salva-me da solidão

Salva-me desse frio

Vem depressa, Vem me salvar

Salva-me do vazio

Salva-me da escuridão

Salva-me desse frio

Não me deixe sozinha mais

Harry estava em seu quarto. Pensava no que havia descoberto sobre a espada de Griffindor. Será que ela seria mesmo uma horcrux ? o que aconteceria depois que destruísse a espada? Provavelmente começaria a guerra. Pelo menos agora ele tinha um exercito.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma coruja. Ela pousou na cabeceira da cama. Harry pegou a carta e acariciou a coruja. Deixando Edwiges com ciúmes.

Harry leu a carta. A cada linha que lia mais perplexo ficava.

- Harry , vá para a sala. se distraia um pouco.- Disse Rony ao entrar no quarto.

- O QUE? – disse ele ao terminar de ler a carta.

- Eu disse...

Harry o interrompeu.

- Eu escutei o que você disse. Estou falando do que diz na carta.

- E o que diz na carta?

- É da sua irmã.

- e...

- É que ela... ela... como eu vou te explicar... eu vou descer assim já explico de uma vez só pra família inteira.

Harry desceu e Rony foi atrás. O garoto explicou o que houve com gina.

- Espera um pouco Harry, me explica essa história direito.- pediu Sr Weasley

- Foi na noite do casamento de Gui e Fleur. Ela foi até o quarto em que eu dormi e me pediu um beijo. Era pra ser só um beijo, mas ...

- Esta bem e o que você pretende fazer agora?

- Eu não sei. Não posso voltar e também não posso trazer ela pra cá. Seria loucura.

- Você já respondeu a carta dela?

- Não. Vou responder agora.

- Esta bem Harry.

Harry voltou a seu quarto. Era mês de setembro. Esse costumava ser o melhor mês do ano. O mês em que retornava a Hogwarts. Mas neste ano, tudo o que ele queria é que setembro acabasse.

Wake me up whem september ends - Green Day

Summer has come and passed

(mais um verão se foi)

the innocent can never lest

( a inocência nunca dura)

Wake me up whem september ends

( me acorde quando setembro acabar)...

here comes the rain again

(aí vem a chuva novamente)

Falling from de stars

(caindo das estrelas)

drenched in my pain again

(encharcando minha dor novamente)

becoming who we are

(Tocando-nos quem somos)

as my memory rests

( minha memória descansa)

but never forgets what i lost

(mas nunca vou esquecer o que perdi)

Wake me up whem september ends

( me acorde quando setembro acabar)


	4. Guerra dentro e fora de casa

Capitulo 4: Guerra dentro e fora de casa

Rony observava de longe Hermione conversando entusiasmadamente com Krum.

- Que cara idiota!!! O que será que ele tanto conversa com Hermione? Com a MINHA Hermione?- Se perguntava Rony extremamente enciumado.

A conversa estava animada. Porém era apenas uma conversa entre amigos.

- Então Herrmione, nunca pensou em jogarr quadrribol?

- Bem na verdade não. Nunca pensei. Deve ser interessante.

- Se quiserr posso te ensinarr.

- Sério? – Perguntou a garota entusiasmada.

- Clarro. Que posição gostarria de aprenderr?

- Ah... quem sabe artilheira?

- É uma boa escolha. Começamos amanha?

- Sim.

Krum se levantou.

- Krum? - Chamou Hermione.

- Sim?

- Valeu mesmo.

Gina estava em seu quarto na toca. Sua mãe adentrou o cômodo.

- Você tem visitas querida.

- Não quero receber ninguém.

- Gina não faça desfeitas! Alem do mais você não saiu desse quarto desde que Harry foi embora. Vá tomar uma bebida com ele.

- ELE? Quem é ele mãe?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Como acha que eu vou sair com um Malfoy?

- Querida eu falei com ele. Tem que ver como esta mudado. Você que eu te deixaria nas mãos de um comensal da morte?

- Mas é exatamente isso que esta fazendo!!!

- Não diga besteiras Gina! Eu sou sua mãe. Não te deixaria na mão de qualquer um.

-Não é possível que você seja tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar em um malfoy.

- Pelo menos fale com ele.

- Não, não e não. Pare de insistir por favor mãe.

- Gina todos merecem uma segunda chance!

- Os patifes, medíocres, canalhas, vagabundos e cornos não!

- Olha o vocabulário minha filha!!!

- Ah mãe não enche.

- Ginevra você esta falando com sua mãe! Mais respeito!

- Ta mãe para com esse drama e manda esse loiro engordurado entrar logo.

Sra Weasley fez um sinal para que Draco entrasse. Logo depois saiu e fechou a porta.

- Vai desembucha logo que eu não tenho o dia todo. – Disparou Gina contrariada.

- Dava pra escutar a conversa de vocês duas do corredor. Acha mesmo que eu sou: Patife, medíocre, canalha, vagabundo e corno?

- Acho! E é muito bom que tenha escutado assim eu não tenho que repetir.

- Harry, está tudo pronto para invadirmos o ministério. – Disse Sr Weasley.

- Ótimo!

- O que você acha que ira acontecer quando destruirmos a espada?

- Se ela realmente for uma horcrux , provavelmente os comensais nos atacarão. Voldemort se sentirá ameaçado com uma horcrux a menos. Temos que estar preparados.

- Harry não podemos contar com Draco. Ele voltou.

- Eu sabia!!! Tinha certeza de que iria desistir.

- Eh... parece que...

- Parece o que?

- Parece que ele foi atrás da Gina.

- Anda Malfoy diz o que quer.

- Sei que nunca me amará como ama Potter. Mas precisa de ajuda para criar seu filho. Não pode criá-lo sozinha!

- Não só posso como vou. Eu amo o Harry e sei que ele voltara no fim dessa guerra!!!

- Não posso dizer que ele não dá a mínima pra você porque estaria mentindo. Ele te ama e se preocupa sim, com você e com o filho dele. Mas uma guerra dura muito. Alem disso ele pode não voltar.

- Não diga isso!!! Se Harry morrer eu morro junto.

- Gina eu amo você. Me da uma chance. Só uma... eu juro que mudei e estou tentando reparar meus erros. Por isso me ofereci pra ajudar Harry.

- Malfoy me poupe. Não acredito em você. por favor me deixe em paz.- A garota levantou-se e foi até a porta. Malfoy, entendendo que não era bem vindo, saiu do quarto.

- Oi meu amor – Disse Hermione ao se aproximar de Rony.

- O que você tanto conversava com Krum?

- Ele vai me dar aulas de quadribol.

- Você endoideceu Hermione? Porque não pediu a mim? Também jogo quadribol.

- Eu não acredito que ele foi atrás da MINHA namorada!!!

- Acalme-se Harry. Minha filha te ama. Sempre te amou. Não te trocaria por ninguém muito menos por Malfoy . Confie nela.

- Eu confio nela. Eu não confio é no Malfoy!

- Harry relaxe. Gina jamais te trocara por ninguém.

Naquele momento Malfoy aparatou ali.

- Infelizmente você não morre tão cedo Malfoy – Disse Harry friamente.

- Falavam de mim?

- O que você queria com a Gina?

- Você tem sorte Potter. Ela te ama. - Malfoy se retirou

- Rony, Krum se ofereceu para me ajudar. Eu não pedi nada. E alem disso você sempre diz que quadribol não é pra mim.

- Mas você nunca me disse que queria aprender quadribol.

- Eu não agüento mais Rony!!! Não sou um pedaço de terra que pode ser tomado a qualquer hora. Eu já disse que te amo, não acredita na minha palavra?

- Quer saber Hermione? Não! Não acredito em você. vive dizendo que me ama mas não desgruda do Krum.

- Você pensa que eu sou o que? Uma vagabunda qualquer que trai o namorado com o primeiro que aparece? – Gritava Hermione agora aos prantos – Se é isso o que pensa é melhor me esquecer. Passe bem Ronald Weasley.

Estavam todos posicionados na frente do ministério. Eram duas da madrugada e não havia nem sinal de ninguém por ali. Não havia nem mesmo seguranças.

- Que esquisito! Onde será que estão todos aqueles seguranças que guardam o ministério? E os trabalhadores noturnos? – Perguntou Sr Weasley abismado.

- Não há porque nos preocupar. O ministério esta vazio vai ser mais fácil. – Comentou Rony.

- Fácil demais – Deduziu Harry – Fiquem atentos. Aí tem coisa.

Todos adentraram o ministério. Acenderam as lanternas e foram até onde se encontrava a espada, porem na porta da sala, uma surpresa os aguardava: Uma figura pálida cujo rosto não tinha nariz e cujo passado era mais sombrio do que os mistérios da floresta proibida. Era ele... Voldemort.


	5. Gina, a principal arma de Voldemort

Capitulo 5: Gina, a principal arma de Voldemort.

- Olá Harry! É muito bom revê-lo. – Dizia Voldemort com um sorriso no rosto.

- Realmente é uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo.

- Onde estão os seus bons modos? Ah... Também, o que eu poderia esperar de um Potter?

- Não ouse falar da minha família!

- Eu sei muito mais coisas sobre sua família do que imagina. – Voldemort ergueu a varinha – Muito bem comensais... ATAQUEM!

Começara ali uma guerra que todos sabiam que seria sangrenta e duradoura.

Com 10 minutos de luta, a batalha estava bem equilibrada: Hermione estuporara uns quinze comensais e estava lutando com Pansy Parkiston, Fred e George haviam sido atingidos por um Incendium e estavam em chamas, Parvati salvou-os e logo depois foi presa com Luna, Fleur e Padma de cabeça pra baixo pelo feitiço levicorpus, Crable e Goygle que diziam estar do lado de Harry estavam parados do lado de fora do ministério morrendo de medo de entrar e Harry, Rony, Neville, Simas, Dino e Sr. Weasley entraram na sala onde se encontrava a taça, aproveitando toda a confusão.

A sala era enorme. Dividida em 5 partes por enormes paredes feitas de vidro, permitindo-lhes ver o que teriam de enfrentar.

- Ah eu não acredito como vamos enfrentar tudo isso? – Perguntava Neville indignado.

- O primeiro obstáculo é fácil. – Respondeu Harry.

- FACIL? Isso aí é um basilisco!!!

- E eu sou Offidioglota. Lembra?

- É eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Harry atravessou a primeira porta e murmurou algo que só ele e a cobra puderam entender. O monstro parou quase que instantaneamente e reverenciou.

- Caraca Harry! O que disse pra ela? – Perguntou Rony curioso.

- Ordenei que ela não se movesse enquanto passássemos. Para mostrar que me entendeu, ela fez uma reverencia.

- Então podemos passar?

- Podem.

Os garotos passaram. Acompanhados por Sr. weasley. Atrás da próxima porta, haviam aranhas. Centenas de aranhas.

- BOMBARDA – Gritou neville, as aranhas foram destruídas por uma bomba. – Eu consegui. CONSEGUI. Eu fiz alguma coisa direito.

- É mandou bem neville. – Elogiou Simas.

Os amigos prosseguiram. Passaram pela terceira porta.

-Isso é um... d...de...d – Começou Neville.

- Dementador – Completou Harry – Especto Patronum.

O dementador saiu por uma pequena janela e sumiu da vista dos garotos.

- Até aqui tudo bem. – disse Sr. weasley – O que virá depois?

- Quem sabe? Só espero que consigamos sair dessa.

- Não temos opção Rony. Eu conseguimos ou morremos juntamente com todo o mundo bruxo.

O único que não falara nada até ali era Dino. Ele estava muito estranho. A primeira coisa que disse foi:

- Ta vamos acabar logo com essa baboseira e ir em frente.

- Ih Dino está de mau humor? Eu hein ta paressendo uma paty histérica dando show porque quebrou uma unha.

- Ah cala a boca Rony só quero acabar logo com isso.

- Meninos não briguem! Nessas horas é bom ficarmos unidos. – Dizia Sr. Weasley – Mas por um lado Dino tem razão. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Os garotos obedeceram. Entraram pela 4ª porta e lá encontraram um cão de três cabeças.

- Ah esse cachorro de novo? – Reclamava Rony.

- Você, Harry e Hermione já passaram por ele. – Observou Simas - Como fizeram?

- Pai pode conjurar algum instrumento musical?

- É pra já Rony.

Sr. Weasley conjurou uma flauta e tocou-a com suavidade, em pouco menos de 5 minutos a fera dormiu.

- Podem passar.

Mas ninguém se mexeu. Aquela era a ultima parede que havia na sala, era a parede que os separava do ultimo obstáculo que teriam de enfrentar para obter a horcrux. E aquela parede, justo aquela era de cimento e não tinha nenhum buraco onde pudessem ver o que tinha lá dentro.

- Quem vai? – Perguntou Rony.

- Eu vou – Respondeu Harry.

Harry entrou. Os demais ficaram do lado de fora da porta. Harry Mal acreditava no que via.

- G... Gina...

- Olá Potter! Gostou da surpresa?

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA???

- Nada... Ainda.

- H... arry... – Murmurava Gina fraca.

- Gina o que fizeram com você?

- Me... ajuda...

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso Potter – Começou Lucio – Se der um passo à frente ela morre.

- Vá em frente Harry – Falava gina que já podia falar normalmente – Me deixe aqui.

- Não de jeito nenhum!

- Vá logo, afinal de que vale uma vida perto de milhares de vidas que existem em todo o mundo bruxo?

- UMA vida? – Harry já não entendia mais nada. - Como ela podia falar no singular se estava grávida?

Aquilo só tinha uma explicação.

- Ela não é a Gina. – Disse Harry triunfante por ter descoberto a verdade.

- Como não? Claro que sou!

- O que faz você pensar que ela não é a Gina Harry?

- Não importa. O que importa é que eu sei que ela não é.

- Muito inteligente Potter. Mas não pense que é só isso. Agora terá que lutar comigo.

- Com muito prazer.

Lucio apalpou sua capa, olhou nos bolsos das suas vestes e revirou a sala, mas...

- Droga! Esqueci minha varinha!!!

- Seu idiota! Como pode vir para um duelo e esquecer sua varinha? – Esbravejava o ser disfarçado de Gina.

- É, vai ser mais fácil do que eu imaginava – Harry agora sorria – EXPELIARMUS.

Um jato de luz atingiu Malfoy e ele foi atirado contra a parede, bateu a cabeça e desmaiou.

- Nunca ganhei um duelo tão fácil.

Harry correu os olhos por toda a sala e viu, bem no encontro entre duas paredes, a espada de griffindor. Uma fumaça branca a rodeava, no entanto ele não se importou com isso. Foi até a taça e quando estava prestes a tocá-la se viu em um lugar totalmente diferente. Estava na toca.

- Mas como é possível? Eu estava agora mesmo no ministério!

Harry adentrou a casa. Ela estava vazia. Ele olhou cômodo por cômodo até que finalmente entrou no quarto de gina. A garota estava debruçada na janela, aparentemente olhava as estrelas.

- Gina. Esta tudo bem?

- Harry. – a garota pulou no pescoço dele, assim como fizera no dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. – Não sabe o quanto senti sua falta.

- Eu também. Cadê sua mãe?

Ela ia responder, mas um forte barulho vindo da sala assustou os dois.

- Harry você trouxe alguém com você?

- Não vim sozinho. Na verdade nem sei direito como vim parar aqui.

- É melhor descermos pra ver o que é.

Harry e Gina desceram as escadas e foram até a sala. Ao chegar lá tiveram uma surpresa bem desagradável. Três comensais esperavam por eles no pé da escada.

O primeiro deu um expeliarmus nas varinhas de Harry e Gina deixando-os totalmente desarmados.

O segundo deu outro expeliarmus, mas desta vez em Gina que fora arremessada contra a parede.

O terceiro deu um levicorpus que prendeu Harry e Gina no ar de cabeça pra baixo.

Naquele instante outro comensal entrou na sala da toca. Ele foi até Harry e disse:

- Vê se não desmaia Potter. Você tem que ver isso.

Malfoy pegou o queixo de gina e o virou para o lado.

- É realmente um desperdício. Você é linda demais Weasley, é uma pena que tenha escolhido ficar com ele. Agora vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências da sua escolha.

Draco encostou a varinha na testa de gina – Avada quedavra.

Um jato de luz verde atingiu a garota. Harry não acreditava no que via. Ali caída no chão morta aos seus pés estava Gina Weasley, a única garota por quem ele se apaixonou de verdade. E junto com ela o filho que ele nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecer.

Pelo menos os comensais nunca souberam da gravidez de gina. Mas o que isso importava agora?

A cabeça de Harry começou a girar e de repente estava de novo no ministério.

- Gina, Gina, Não pode ser eu estou sonhando.

Os amigos de Harry passaram pela parede de cimento e encontraram Harry.

- Cara o que foi? – Perguntou Rony.

- Gina...

- O que tem ela? – Agora quem perguntara era Sr. Weasley.

- Ela... Está...

- Harry não enrola.

- Morta. – Os olhos de Harry estavam agora cheio de lágrimas.

- Não é possível. – Dizia Sr. Weasley que agora também chorava – Harry me explica essa história direito.

- Eu estava no ministério e de repente fui parar na toca e...

Harry contou a história toda para os amigos sem esquecer de nem uma vírgula. Ao terminar de contar todos ao redor choravam, menos Neville.

- Podem parar com a choradeira. Gina não morreu. – Dizia ele calmamente.

- Como não? Eu vi! Por favor, não fale asneiras Neville. Vai me fazer acreditar no que eu sei que não é verdade. E eu acabarei sofrendo mais.

- Calma Harry. Eu tenho certeza que Gina está viva.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Ora Rony é simples. Harry me disse que viu uma fumaça branca envolvendo espada e que de repente, quando estava quase tocando a mesma, ele foi parar na toca. Disse também que do mesmo jeito que foi parar lá ele voltou. Assim, do nada, sem entender como.

- Desde quando é tão inteligente?

- Rony olha o jeito que fala com seu amigo! – repreendeu Sr. Weasley – Neville explique melhor.

- Tudo não passou de uma ilusão.

- Ilusão?

- É Rony.

- Mas... Para os comensais terem feito uma ilusão envolvendo a gina, então eles sabem que Gina é seu ponto fraco Harry.

- Exatamente Rony.

- É... Eles sabem. – Começou Harry - usaram poção polissuco em um dos comensais e me fizeram acreditar que ele era Gina.

- Nossa! Então a situação está mais grave do que imaginávamos – Observou Sr. Weasley.

- Ta, mas Harry... Você ainda tem uma horcrux pra destruir. Acaba logo com isso!

- BOMBARDA. – Ao terminar de executar o feitiço, Harry teve uma surpresa.

- Não acredito! – lamentou ele – Depois de tanto sacrifício, ESSA HORCRUX ERA FALSA.

- Ah não brinca Harry!

- Então porque os comensais se esforçaram tanto para protegê-la?

- Ele não queria proteger a horcrux. Ele queria me matar! E sabia que essa seria a oportunidade perfeita!

- É tem lógica.

- Eu sou muito burro! Dumbledore já havia me avisado que a espada não tinha relação nenhuma com Voldemort

- Como será que vão os outros lá fora?

- Não sei. Mas vão ficar desapontados quando souberem que tanto esforço foi em vão.

- Só o que nos resta agora é encontrar uma horcrux verdadeira Harry.

- Bem não tem mais o que fazer aqui né? Vamos embora.

Os garotos passaram novamente pela parede de cimento e por todas as paredes de vidro que agora estavam vazias. Ao sair encontraram seus amigos, estavam todos machucados, mas sem gravidade. Os únicos que saíram intactos foram Crable e Goyle que nem chegaram a lutar.

Todos voltaram para a casa no largo Grimmaud. Harry foi direto ao quarto que dividia com Rony.

- O que vai fazer Harry?

-Vou escrever uma carta pra Gina.

- Pra que?

- Meus pais me deixaram uma casa de herança. Eles passavam os finais de semana no mundo dos trouxas.

- A casa é lá?

- É. Estive pensando e acho mais seguro sua mãe e Gina se mudarem pra lá.

- É tem razão.


	6. Adaptando se a mudança

Capitulo 6: Adaptando-se a mudança.

- Gina, está pensativa filha. O que aconteceu?

- Eu estou preocupada mãe.

- Com o quê querida?

- Os comensais sabem que Harry é meu namorado.

- Como tem certeza disso?

- Harry me mandou uma carta. Voldemort me usou como arma contra ele.

- Mas como? Você estava aqui o tempo todo!

- Poção Polissuco. Fora isso eles também fizeram o tipo de uma ilusão que envolvia a mim.

- Que Horror! A situação esta pior do que imaginava!

- É mãe estou com muito medo. E se eles descobrirem que estou grávida?

- Ainda não sabem?

- Por merlin mãe! Claro que não. Não quero nem pensar nisso!

- Mas é bom você começar a pensar porque isso pode acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Por isso é que eu resolvi aceitar uma sugestão de Harry.

- Qual?

- Ele quer que nos mudemos para uma casa que pertencera aos pais dele.

- Gostei, a idéia é muito boa.

- Então está decidido. Vou responder a carta de Harry.

Longe dali, Hermione estava sentada em uma praça trouxa. Não estava acompanhada por ninguém. Ficara lá a tarde toda pensando em seus problemas com Rony. Como ele pôde lhe dizer aquelas coisas horrorosas? Depois de todo o amor que dedicara a ele, depois de todas as juras de amor que fizera a ela, depois de prometer que nem a guerra os separaria, veja só que coisa, foi necessário bem menos do que isso para que brigassem.

- Só porque um amigo me ofereceu ajuda pra aprender uma coisa nova? – A garota falava aos soluços – Tudo o que eu queria era aprender alguns truques de quadribol. Será que é errado?

Estava tão encurralada no próprio sofrimento, que não pode perceber que havia alguém atrás dela.

- Eu sou um idiota. – Rony dizia amargurado – Me perdoa mione.

- Pra que te perdoar? Se nem ao menos vai acreditar no meu perdão. Duvida da minha palavra.

- Mione...

- Hermione, apenas meus amigos me chamam de mione. E você não é mais um deles.

- não há nada nesse mundo mais importante pra mim do que você.

-Ah é? Você tem certeza disso?

- Hermione eu só disse uma besteira! Desculpa-me. Eu disse que não acreditava na sua palavra, mas na verdade sua opinião conta muito pra mim. Eu amo você.

- Dizer que não acredita em mim é o mesmo que dizer que não me ama. Quem ama confia.

- Eu sei... Perdoe-me eu te imploro!!! Amo você e acredito sim em você. Eu até pedi para o Krum retomar as aulas.

- Sério?

- Claro!

- Não acredito que fez isso!

- Fiz isso e faria muito mais. Eu acredito em você. Desculpe-me por dizer o contrario sou um idiota!

A garota virou de frente pra ele. Rony, sem pensar que havia centenas de pessoas em volta, sem nem imaginar que aquele ato podia ter uma conseqüência boa ou não, e sem se importar com o que pensariam os outros, ele a beijou.

Os dois ficaram longos minutos ali, juntos em um ardente e apaixonado beijo. E quando finalmente se soltaram Hermione disse:

- Não sabe como me senti mal todo esse tempo.

- Por favor, não pense mais nisso. Eu nunca penso no que digo. E às vezes digo o que eu não quero.

- Eu já devia saber disso. Não é a primeira vez que me magoa por bobagens. Mas me faz um favor?

- Claro.

- Da próxima vez pense bem no que vai me dizer.

- Com certeza.

Harry estava em seu quarto. Pensativo, como sempre estivera desde que voltou do ministério há uma semana, quando o quarto foi invadido por Rony.

- E aí Harry? Beleza?

- Sim, mas pelo visto seu humor melhorou muito né?

- Eu voltei com a Mione.

- Sério? Parabéns! E vê se dessa vez não fala besteira pra ela.

- Eu não vou voltar a cometer esse erro. Mas e Gina? O que achou da sua idéia de morar no mundo dos trouxas?

- Ela concordou. Pelo que me disse se mudam hoje.

- Que bom! Do jeito que ela é cabeça dura, achei que não fosse topar.

- se não topasse eu ia fazê-la topar. Não quero que ela fique na toca. Lá tenho certeza de que vão encontrá-la.

- É mesmo muito arriscado. Ainda bem que ela aceitou de boa.

- Olá meninos. – Hermione entrara no quarto. Sorridente como a tempos não se via, ela abraçou Rony por trás da poltrona. – Estive pensando e acho que tenho uma teoria sobre uma horcrux.

- E o que descobriu? – Perguntou Rony interessado.

- Nossa! – exclamou Harry – Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu hoje você ainda tem cabeça pra pensar?

- Harry eu estou falando sério!

- Ta fala, qual a sua teoria?

- Dumbledore falou sobre uma taça que pertencera a Lufa-Lufa e falou também do interesse que Voldemort demonstrou quando viu aquela taça pela primeira vez. Muito bem, porque não a tentamos?

- Bem pensado Hermione! Mas agora precisamos descobrir onde esta a Taça.

- Não deve ser difícil descobrir. Dumbledore deve saber, ou pelo menos ter alguma idéia. – Desta vez quem falara era Rony, o garoto achava que com a ajuda de Dumbledore achariam a taça sem muita dificuldade. Mas a situação era muito mais complicada do que ele imaginava.

- Não acredito que Dumbledore saiba Rony, mas podemos perguntar. Vou mandar uma coruja a ele imediatamente.

Hermione foi em direção a escrivaninha do quarto e escreveu uma carta razoavelmente grande a dumbledore explicando a situação.

Molly e Gina se encontravam em uma cidadezinha interiorana localizada no mundo dos trouxas, elas olhavam pela primeira vez a casa onde viveriam por longos anos até que acabasse aquela guerra.

- É muito aconchegante – comentava Gina – parece que foi limpa há poucos dias.

- Eu disse a Harry que podia dar um jeito nisso. – Dizia Sra. Weasley ainda observando a casa. – Ele deve ter pagado alguém para limpar.

Dito isso, mãe e filha entraram na casa. Estava realmente muito limpa. As cores claras davam uma sensação gostosa de tranqüilidade. A sala estava enfeitada com varias fotografias, cada imagem contava um pedacinho da história de uma família, que ate onde se sabia, havia sido muito feliz. Um sorriso estampado em cada rosto que se encontrava nas fotos dava a impressão de que nada jamais atrapalharia a felicidade deles, mas a realidade que o mundo bruxo conhece é outra...

- Meu amado Merlin... São eles... – Começou Sra. Weasley – Os Potter.

Gina passeava pela sala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Todas aquelas lembranças, ela não conhecera os pais de Harry, mas a decoração da casa contribuía para que lembrasse dos momentos em que esteve com o garoto, como o amava, e nem ao menos tinha certeza de que voltaria vivo. Ele tinha que voltar. Agora não era mais o único Potter.

- Ah... Mãe acho que eu vou dar uma volta. Volto logo.

Gina saiu da casa com o coração apertado e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Pouco tempo depois a campainha da porta tocou anunciando a chegada de alguém a casa. Sra. Weasley caminhou até a porta e abriu-a, um rapaz alto de cabelos e olhos castanhos e um sorriso visivelmente satisfeito lhe entregou uma torta de cereja.

- Olá! Muito prazer. Sou Gustavo Carvalho e eu moro na casa em frente. Esse é meu filho Murilo. Viemos dar as boas vindas.

- Ah olá! Que gentileza. Sou Molly.

- Ah... Não que seja da minha conta, mas se eu não me engano... Você não mora sozinha. Vi outra pessoa chegar com você.

- Eu não moro sozinha. Moro com minha filha Ginevra.

- Ginevra... Que nome diferente.

- Pois é não gosto muito de nomes comuns. Se preferir pode chamá-la de Gina. É como os amigos a chamam.

- E ela não está?

- Ah não você não deu sorte. Ela acabou de sair. Mas entre ela não deve demorar.

O homem entrou puxando o filho pelo braço.

- aceita um café?

- Sim, Por favor.

- Só um instante vou preparar.

Gina caminhava lentamente, com os pés molhados pela água do mar que alcançava seus tornozelos, e a brisa suave que acariciava seu rosto. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes.

Pensava em Harry. Quanto tempo duraria aquela guerra? Quanto tempo agüentaria longe do seu amor? Conseguiria criar uma criança sozinha? Todas essas perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça. E por mais que se esforçasse, não encontrava resposta.

_**Vento No Litoral**_

Legião Urbana

_Composição: Renato Russo_

De tarde quero descansar, chegar até a praia e ver  
Se o vento ainda está forte  
E vai ser bom subir nas pedras  
Sei que faço isso pra esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora

Gina olhava o horizonte. E pensava. " A distancia entre mim e Harry é praticamente a mesma entre mim e esse lindo horizonte" Lágrimas caiam de seu rosto. " Nao posso chegar até o horizonte assim como nao posso chegar até você"

Agora está tão longe  
Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai:  
Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,  
Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção

Aonde está você agora  
Além de aqui dentro de mim?

Agimos certo sem querer  
Foi só o tempo que errou

" O que faço agora? nao sei cuidar nem de mim, que dirá de uma criança. Nunca vivi como trouxa, nao conheço o jeito dos trouxas de levarem a vida, eu nao consigo sem você "

Vai ser difícil sem você  
Porque você está comigo o tempo todo

Quando vejo o mar  
Existe algo que diz:  
- A vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem

" Sei que voltará. e quando finalmente estiver na minha frente, serei a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo. Mas até lá o que me resta é viver minha vida e zelar por nosso filho."

Já que você não está aqui,  
O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim  
Quero ser feliz ao menos  
Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?

- Ei, olha só o que eu achei: cavalos-marinhos  
Sei que faço isso pra esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora

No final do dia Dumbledore respondeu a carta de Hermione, e como previra ele nao fazia ideia do paradeiro da taça.

- É... pelo visto será mais complicado do que imaginei. – Lamentou Hermione.

- Tem que ter um jeito de descobrir o paradeiro dessa coisa!

- É eu sei Rony. mas como?

- Sei lá. esse é o problema.

- E agora o que faremos? – quem falara agora era Harry com um ar desanimado.

- Temos que armar uma estrategia.

- Ah sei... Mas qual Hermione? essa é a questao !!! – Hermione fez um gesto indicando que nao tinha ideia do que iriam fazer.

Gina voltara pra casa. Foi até a sala e lá estava sua mãe e Gustavo, o vizinho.

- Ah aqui está ela. Olá minha filha!

- Oi mãe – Gina se dirigiu ao rapaz – Olá sou...

- Ginevra... nao é?

- Sim... Mas se nao se importar eu prefiro que me chamem de Gina.

- Ah sim sua mãe me disse que você nao simpatiza com seu nome.

- É.

- Não entendo por que. É um nome diferente. Mas é bem bonito. Assim como você. – Gustavo agora sorria – Oh perdão esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Gustavo. E esse é meu filho Murilo. – Ele fez um gesto indicando a criança.

- Você é casado?

- Não. sou viúvo.

- Me desculpe, nao tive a intençao... eu sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe. Mas e voce? é casada? se é que isso é possível parece tão nova...

- Não sou casada. Tenho um namorado. ele está... – Gina pensou rapidamente em uma desculpa – No exterior. Nao sei quando volta.

- Nossa que barra. espero que volte logo.

- É eu também.

- Mas... você nao tem nada que possa te ajudar a manter contato? Telefone? i-mail? Orkut? msn?

Gina não entendeu uma palavra do que ele disse. apenas respondeu:

- Preferimos nos comunicar por cartas.

- ah entendi. Bom já está ficando tarde. O que acha de dar uma passada lá em casa amanhã? podemos bater um papinho. minha casa é aquela logo em frente.

- Está bem. eu vou até lá amanhã.

- Então até.

- até.

Sra. Weasley se aproximou da filha.

- É um rapaz bem educado não?

-É. De fato é.


	7. A visita inesperada

**Capitulo 7: A visita inesperada**.

O dia amanhecera calmo no Largo Grimmaud. Mal amanhecera e Hermione já estava na pequena biblioteca que montara em um quarto vazio. A maioria dos livros que ali estavam era dela. Mas uma pequena parte havia sido cedida por Dumbledore para ajudar na caçada das Horcruxes.

Ao acordar, Harry foi até a cozinha e lá encontrou Rony e Simas falando de quadribol. Não tinham muito assunto já que fazia três meses que não assistiam a nenhuma partida, mas eles sempre encontravam uma maneira de saber os resultados dos jogos.

- Bom dia pessoal. Onde está Hermione?

- Na biblioteca. - respondeu Rony desanimado. – pelo visto não vai sair de lá tão cedo.

- Deixe de ser implicante Rony! – Quem respondeu foi Hermione. – Eu estava tentando descobrir algo de útil. Mas não achei nada.

- Oi Hermione. – Cumprimentou Harry – Valeu pelo esforço, mas não acho que através de livros possamos descobrir o paradeiro de um objeto.

- Não o lugar exato, mas podemos conseguir pistas.

- É tem lógica.

- Tudo o que ela fala tem lógica. – Respondeu Simas ás gargalhadas.

- Ainda bem que você sabe. – Retrucou Hermione.

- Harry, vai precisar de mim hoje? Tenho umas coisas pra resolver. – Dino entrou na cozinha. Parecia estar apressado.

- Não. Mas o que vai fazer?

- Vou visitar meus pais. Parece que minha mãe está doente.

- Pode ir, não precisaremos de você por enquanto. Deseje melhoras a sua mãe por mim.

- Pode deixar. Volto amanha.

Dino foi até a sala e aparatou. Mal sabia Harry que ele não ia visitar sua mãe.

Longe dali havia uma casa abandonada que não era habitada a mais de vinte anos. Era ali que Dino se refugiava quando fugia do Largo Grimmaud. Não era a primeira vez que inventava uma mentira para se ver sozinho. Ali sozinho naquela casa enorme e escura, ele só pensava em uma coisa. Gina Weasley.

- Essa ruiva tem que ser minha! – Dizia ele. – Vou fazer o necessário para que seja minha, somente minha. Acabarei com todos os que se aproximarem dela. Começando por Draco Malfoy.

Para Dino, Gina não era mais um amor. Era agora uma obsessão. Ele tinha que tê-la a qualquer custo. Jurou a si próprio que mataria todo e qualquer homem que dela se aproximasse. Mas achava que Harry não era uma ameaça, pelo menos enquanto estivesse na guerra.

A tarde chegara, Gina estava indecisa. Andava de um lado para o outro pensando se deveria ou não atender ao pedido de seu novo vizinho. Ela havia se mudado no dia anterior e mal conhecia o rapaz. Ele fora se apresentar e dar boas vindas a ela e a mãe, e de quebra convidou-a para ir tomar um chá à tarde.

- Gina, ele é um rapaz tão gentil! Vocês podem se dar muito bem.

- Eu sei mãe. Mas... Eu não acho legal uma garota comprometida ir à casa de um car

- Gina, ninguém está pedindo para você casar com ele. E alem disso Harry não precisa ficar sabendo.

- Mãe eu não vou esconder nada do Harry. Além disso, eu não me sinto bem sozinha com ele.

- Você não vai ficar sozinha. Ele tem um filho.

- Ah, mas o menino não tem nem cinco anos.

- Bem, na verdade ele tem seis. – A sala fora invadida por Gustavo, o vizinho.

- Ah... Oi Gustavo... – Gina estava sem graça. Não queria que o rapaz pensasse que não gostava da sua companhia. Apenas estava confusa se devia ou não aceitar o convite. – Olha eu...

- Não tem que me explicar nada. Eu entendo nos conhecemos ontem, não da pra saber quais são minhas intenções. – Ele sorria – mas eu asseguro que tudo o que eu quero é tomar um chá com minha nova vizinha. Mais nada. Mesmo porque você é comprometida.

- Por favor, não quero que tenha a impressão de que penso mal de você. De jeito nenhum! Sei que tudo o que quer é conhecer um pouco as pessoas com as quais terá de conviver daqui pra frente, mas não sabia se estava agindo certo. Quero dizer, mesmo sabendo que é só um chá, não sei o que pensaria Harry e...

- Harry? Então esse é o nome do seu namorado?

- É.

- Por favor, aceite meu convite. Entendo os seus motivos para estar em duvida. Mas já lhe expliquei que não tem com o que se preocupar. Alias sua mãe também esta convidada.

- Oh eu bem que queria ir. – respondeu Sra. Weasley – Mas tenho algumas coisas pra fazer. Hoje à noite receberemos visitas.

- Claro entendo. Bem tenho certeza de que haverá uma outra oportunidade. E você _Gina_

A garota corou. Gustavo nunca a chamara pelo apelido. Se bem que ela própria pedira para ser chamada assim. Não simpatizava muito com seu nome.

- Ah... Tudo bem, eu aceito o convite.

Gustavo sorriu novamente. Alias, que sorriso lindo ele tem.

- Então vamos.

Os dois foram até a casa de Gustavo. Murilo estava assistindo TV. Gina olhou para o estranho aparelho como se desejasse descobrir o que era aquilo, mas, todo seu esforço foi em vão. Não tinha idéia do que poderia ser aquilo.

- Olá – Disse ela finalmente para o menino. mas ele não respondeu. Gustavo encostou no menino. Ele se virou e fitou Gina um instante. Depois fez um gesto com a mão. Ela olhou para Gustavo.

- Ele disse oi. – Gustavo fez um gesto para que Gina se sentasse. – Murilo não fala e nem escuta. Só se comunica através de gestos.

- Mas... Ele é capaz de ler os lábios das pessoas?

- Sim. nem todos sabem usar a língua de sinais, nesses casos ele usa os movimentos dos lábios para saber o que as pessoas querem dizer.

- Ah! Que interessante.

- É isso serve para as pessoas enxergarem que não existem limitações nem mesmo para os deficientes. Hoje é possível um surdo-mudo se expressar. É possível uma pessoa sem pernas se locomover através da cadeira de rodas e fazer inúmeras outras coisas. A limitação só existe na cabeça das pessoas.

- Às vezes você diz coisas tão bonitas. Se todos pensassem como você o mundo seria bem melhor.

- É, muita gente me diz isso. Murilo me ensinou muita coisa. E mesmo sem o carinho da mãe dele, ele é uma criança sadia e feliz. E o melhor de tudo é que sua deficiência não atrapalha seu dia-a-dia.

- Será que eu poderia te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Como você fez... Quero dizer como criou seu filho sozinho?

- Não pude contar com Mirella.

- Murilo nasceu quando eu tinha apenas 19 anos. Eu me formei com 17 e conheci Mirella aqui. Ela morava no final dessa rua...

- Você se formou com 17 anos?

- É... V... Você entra no ensino médio com 15 anos. São três anos. Sendo assim você se forma com 17 anos – ele parecia nervoso – É assim que funcionam as escolas trouxas

- É por que... Eu estou grávida.

- Nossa! Mas você é tão nova!

- Eu sei... Mas...

- Ora, por favor, você não tem que me dar explicações.

- Aconteceu na ultima noite em que nos vimos. Na noite antes dele ir pra gue... Digo, pro exterior. Não sabia quando voltaria a vê-lo, fui ao quarto dele e pedi um beijo. Era pra ser só um beijo, mas...

- E ele foi sem saber que você estava grávida?

- É. Mas agora ele já sabe.

- E você não tem idéia de quando ele volta, e se ele volta?

- Não.

- não sei se essas informações vão te ajudar mas, Murilo nasceu quando eu tinha apenas 19 anos. Eu me formei com 17 e conheci Mirella aqui. Ela morava no final dessa rua...

- Você se formou com 17 anos?

- É... V... Você entra no ensino médio com 15 anos. São três anos. Sendo assim você se forma com 17 anos – ele parecia nervoso – É assim que funcionam as escolas trouxas

- Trouxas? Espera aí... Esse é um termo... – Gina parecia confusa – Você é um bruxo!

- Como sabe que trouxa é um termo bruxo? Quero dizer essa palavra também é usada pelos trouxas.

- Você é ou não é?

- Sou... Mas como sabe da existência dos bruxos.

- Ora, mas que pergunta idiota! Eu também sou uma bruxa.

- Você?

- Sou. E meu namorado não esta no exterior. Ele esta na Guerra contra lord Voldemort – Gina olhou para Gustavo. Ele fez uma careta. Muitos bruxos tinham medo até da pronuncia do nome do vilão – Ah se controla cara!

- Eu não posso nem ouvir esse nome. Mas... Quem é seu namorado?

- Harry Potter.

- QUEM?

- Harry Potter.

- Espera aí então você é...

- Gina Weasley.

- Você é uma Weasley?

- E você achava que fosse Gina de quê?

- Sei lá, mas... Peraí... Então... O seu filho é um Potter?

- É.

- Gina você tem noção do perigo que isso representa? Essa criança esta praticamente jurada de morte!

A garota tirou sua varinha do bolso.

- Nunca mais repita isso!

- Ah, você não é a única que sabe usar magia. – Gustavo pegou sua varinha.

- Ótimo. Então passe bem! – Gina virou para Murilo e sorriu. Acenou com as mãos para que ele pudesse entender a despedida dela. Logo depois saiu pela porta da casa deixando Gustavo sozinho.

- É eu sou um idiota! Cara eu sou uma anta. Não deixei de pensar nessa garota um segundo sequer desde que a viu ontem. E quando tenho chance de ter uma conversa com ela, faço tudo errado.

Dino continuava sozinho na casa escura e deserta. Até que alguém bateu a porta. Era estranho. Ninguém nunca entrara naquela casa até então, apenas Dino se aventurara.

- Olá. – Disse ele abrindo a porta. Uma figura alta e seria apareceu em sua frente trajando uma capa preta.

- Até onde pretende chegar com isso? Dê um basta nisso tudo logo de uma vez!

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Faça o que tem que fazer, mas alcance seu objetivo. Não enrole rapaz!

Ao dizer isso, a estranha figura saiu. Dino sabia que ele falava de Gina.

Mais tarde, na nova casa dos Weasley...

- MAE!!!

- Gina não grite! Eu não sou surda. – respondeu Sra. Weasley entrando na sala.

- Estão tocando a campainha.

- E porque você não atende?

- Mãe atende você. E se for o Gustavo? Eu não quero falar com ele.

- Gina Deve ser Hermione! Ela disse que vinha hoje. Afinal faz cinco meses que vocês não se vêem.

- É ela deve estar linda enquanto eu estou parecendo um botijão de gás.

- Gina você está maravilhosa. Pare de se desvalorizar desta maneira.

- Ta mãe agora atende a porta.

Molly abriu a porta. Hermione a cumprimentou e entrou. Ela sorriu ao ver Gina e se sentou do seu lado no sofá.

- Gina! Quanto tempo amiga! Nossa você está bem diferente desde a ultima vez que nos vimos.

- É né? Agora você ri. Quero ver quando for você.

- Bom pelo menos você não é a única. Fleur também está grávida.

- Sério? Parabéns pra ela e pro Gui.

- Ela veio comigo. Será que ela podia ficar aqui?

- Por mim tudo bem. Concorda mãe?

- Claro que sim. Mas cadê ela?

- Ela ficou um pouco pra trás. Gina, Harry me pediu para te entregar isso.

- Uma chave?

- A chave do cofre dele no banco de gringotes.

- Hermione eu não posso ficar com isso.

- Ele disse que você precisa mais que ele. Disse que é pra tirar toda e qualquer despesa daqui.

- Mas Hermione...

- Fique com isso e não seja teimosa. Harry quer saber do filho dele. Tem alguma novidade?

- Tenho. Escrevi tudo em uma carta. Ia mandar amanha, mas acho que seria mais seguro se você entregasse a ele.

- Eu entrego. Mas me conta aí quais são as novidades?

- São Dois. Ou melhor, Duas.

- QUE?!?

- São gêmeas Hermione. E eu vou ter que criar sozinha.

- Nossa Gina!

- Pois é. Mas mesmo assim estou feliz. Afinal são minhas filhas e eu as amo muito.

Fleur entrou na sala radiante. Cumprimentou Sra. Weasley e em seguida se dirigiu a Gina.

- Minha nosse Gina você está enorrme.

- Ah minha cara Fleuma. Você também vai ficar enorme. E também cheia de estrias.

- Orra não me rogue prragas. Eu sou muite linda e vou continuarr sende

- Bom eu acho que eu já vou. Gina foi bom te ver novamente.

Hermione saiu e em poucos minutos se encontrava de novo no Largo Grimmaud.


	8. Nenhum é pouco um é bom mas dois é d

Capitulo 8: Tudo em dose dupla.

Hermione entrou na velha casa do Largo Grimmaud, com a carta de Gina em mãos, ela foi ao encontro de Harry na sala.

- E aí como ela está? – Perguntou o garoto afobado.

- Ela está ótima!

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho Harry! Eu falei com ela. Sente sua falta, mas fora isso está bem.

- Como eu queria estar com ela agora. Maldita Guerra. Esse lordezinho de quinta acabou com a minha vida.

- Gina me pediu que te entregasse isso. Ela me explicou linha por linha do que se trata essa carta, leia.

Harry pegou a carta nas mãos e leu.

- QUE?!?

- O que foi Harry? – Perguntou Rony Curioso.

- Eu não acredito! São dois!

- Você quer dizer duas. – acrescentou Hermione.

- Ah ta ótimo! Eu já me sentia mal deixando ela cuidar de UM filho meu sozinha, imagine de DOIS, ah quer dizer DUAS!

- Acalme-se Harry! Gina entende que não é culpa sua. Agora o que você precisa é acabar logo com Voldemort e voltar pros braços dela. Ela confia tanto em você Harry, não para de repetir que você vai voltar e que não importa o que aconteça ela sempre vai te esperar.

- Como eu queria vê-la Hermione. Você não tem idéia. Mas é muito arriscado.

- quer realmente vê-la?

- Claro!

- Então daremos um jeito. Você pode usar a capa de invisibilidade, ou quem sabe poção polissuco.

- Ah Hermione tudo isso é muito obvio!

- É eu sei. Não são recursos que podem ser usados muitas vezes, mas adiantará. Você mesmo disse que não pode vê-la sempre porque é muito arriscado. Pelo menos tente.

- É, tem razão. Eu vou dar um jeito de aparecer lá amanha.

- É assim que se fala.

Enquanto isso, na Londres trouxa, Gina e Fleur discutiam de novo.

- Mas come você queimou meu vestide prrete belíssime?

- Eu queimei. Foi sem querer. Se não está satisfeita então passe você.

- Eu? Passande rroupas? Só pode estarr sonhande.

- Ora era só isso que me faltava agora, ter que servir de empregada. Olha aqui ô loira falsificada...

Alguém bateu na porta. Foi Gina quem atendeu Fleur foi para a cozinha irritada deixando Gina sozinha com a visita.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Gina me escuta.

- Gustavo como você é sínico! Depois de tudo o que me disse agora vem pedir para que eu te escute?

- O que foi que eu te disse?

- Muita coisa.

- Só porque eu disse que seu filho estava jurado de morte?

- E você acha pouco? Como você se sentiria se Murilo corresse perigo?

- Mal.

- Então me faça um favor e sai daqui!

- Gina...

- FORA!!!

Gustavo saiu. Sabia desde o inicio que não tinha chance nenhuma com a ruiva. Ela já deixara bem claro que seu coração tinha dono, mas ele ainda tinha esperança de tornar-se amigo dela. E se por algum acaso Harry não voltasse, talvez Gina percebesse que ele era a melhor opção pra ela. No entanto toda essa esperança morrera agora.

Atrás de um arbusto naquela mesma rua, estava Dino, pasmo com o que tinha visto.

- Então esse cara aí está afim da MINHA Gina?

- Ele não disse isso Dino. –Surgiu de repente atrás dele a estranha figura de capa que vira.

- Não disse, mas da pra perceber. Eu tenho vigiado ele dia e noite. O jeito que olha pra ela, o jeito que fala com ela, os sorrisos que ele dá cada vez que ela o elogia.

- Você está ficando maluco! Acabe logo com isso antes que essa paranóia acabe com você.

E como da primeira vez, ele se foi, ninguém sabe para onde. Simplesmente desapareceu. Dino pensou que devia ter aparatado.

No largo Grimmaud, Harry já pensara em um plano para ver Gina.

- Ta legal Hermione vou fazer o que disse. Usarei a capa de invisibilidade.

- Harry não é mais seguro você tomar poção polissuco?

- Não. Não quero me encontrar com Gina como se eu fosse outra pessoa!

- Está bem. Mas como vai chegar lá?

- Eu sei aparatar sabia?

- Vai aparatar com a capa?

- Não, eu vou aparatar sem a capa e depois ponho.

- E se te descobrirem?

- É um risco que eu vou ter que correr.

- Você não pode se arriscar tanto assim! Agora não é só a sua vida que está em jogo. Você não é mais o único Potter.

- Eu sei. Mas se caso me pegarem não saberão nada de Gina. Qualquer coisa eu peço pra ela dizer que o filho é de outro.

- Ah falar é muito fácil.

- Ta Hermione pare de ser pessimista. Bom, então eu vou indo.

- Mas você não ia só amanha?

- Ainda são 05h30min da tarde, está em um horário razoável e eu não agüento mais esperar.

- Está bem boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

Harry aparatou em frente a casa que pertencera a sua família e em seguida colocou a capa de invisibilidade. Dirigiu-se até a porta e tocou a campainha. Gina atendeu a porta, justamente quem ele mais queria ver.

- Oi, Tem alguém aí?

Harry não conseguiu dizer nada, estava feliz em vê-la, em escutar sua voz, percebera que a garota estava, digamos assim, "um botijão de gás" como ela mesma dizia, mas isso não o incomodava, ao contrário, achava que Gina estava ainda mais bonita do que antes.

- Olá? Olha, eu não gosto de ser feita de palhaça! Quem foi o pirralho que tocou essa campainha?

Harry despiu a capa.

- Fui eu.

Eles se olharam por um bom tempo, não sabiam o que dizer, Mas mesmo sem pronunciar as palavras, sabiam muito bem o que se passava pela cabeça do outro. Harry se aproximou de Gina e acariciou seu rosto, e sem se preocupar com mais nada, ele a beijou.

**Aún Hay Algo-RBD**

**Entre tu y yo**

**(Entre você e eu)**

**Está cresciendo algo  
(Está crescendo algo)**

**En mi interior  
(Dentro de mim)**

**Estas quedando te  
(Você está ficando)**

Haviam esperado tanto por aquele momento, foram cinco meses, para algumas pessoas esse tempo não é tão grande, passa rápido, mas para eles esse tempo em que ficaram sem se ver parecia uma eternidade.

**Y a flor de la piel**

**(E a flor da pele)**

**Hay um adiós difícil de olvidarlo  
(Há um adeus difícil de esquecer, )**

**Pero también  
(Mas também)**

**Se de um amor  
(sei de um amor)**

**Que puede hacer milagros  
Que pode fazer milagres.**

Estavam completamente felizes. Tudo o que percebiam era a presença um do outro.. E perceberam que mesmo depois de tudo o que passaram eles se amavam a mesma quantidade ou até mais que antes. O amor deles era indestrutível.

**Se alguna vez**

**(Se alguma vez)**

**Piensas em mi**

**(Você pensa em mim)**

**Talvez quando me ves**

**(Talvez quando você me vê)**

**Te hace feliz quizas**

**(Você fica feliz)**

**Entre los dos  
(Talvez entre os dois)**

**Aún Hay algo de amor  
(Ainda há algo de amor)**

Haviam sofrido tanto, por tantas vezes se viram sozinhos em um quarto fechado, chorando, preocupados um com o outro e desejando que a figura da pessoa amada estivesse ali, na sua frente. Agora finalmente esse desejo se realizou.

**Se que tu y yo**

**(Sei que você e eu)**

**tenemos una historia  
(Temos uma história)**

**que nos dejo  
(Que nos deixou)**

**en medio de la soledad  
(No meio da solidão)**

É, era difícil acreditar, mas ali estavam eles, juntos, em um beijo ardente e que ambos queriam que fosse interminável.

**mirame bien**

**(Me olha bem)**

**que aún yo sigo aqui  
(Que ainda estou aqui)**

**Muriendome... por encontrarte en mí  
(Morrendo... Por encontrar você em mim)**

**mirame bien  
(Me olha bem)**

**que aún yo sigo aqui  
(Que ainda estou aqui)**

**escutame... no se vivir sin ti  
(Me escuta... Não sei viver sem você...)**

No entanto, tudo que é bom dura pouco...

- Gina! Porque me empurrou?

- Nós estamos no meio da rua! E se alguém te vir por aqui? Aliás, o que está fazendo aqui? É muito arriscado!

- Eu sei, mas precisava te ver, saber como você está Gina eu estou me sentindo péssimo.

- Entra. – Ela o puxou pra dentro – Acalme-se, porque está se sentindo tão mal?

- Eu deixei você aqui, sozinha, esperando dois filhos meus...

- Duas filhas.

- Ta que seja, mas eu... Você é muito nova, nós somos muito novos, e você está sozinha.

Ela o abraçou.

- Não é culpa sua. Você tem que continuar o seu caminho até alcançar seu objetivo. Vou ter que ficar sozinha até você destruir Lord Voldemort, mas nunca te culpei por isso. Harry relaxe. Eu vou ficar bem.

- Eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui com você. Se você tivesse idéia do quanto eu sofri todo esse tempo... Gina eu preciso de você.

- Eu também preciso de você.

Ela fez um sinal para que ele se sentasse. Quando ele se sentou, ela fez o mesmo e encostou-se no ombro dele. Harry afagava os cabelos de Gina.

- Gina?

- Sim...

- Você já pensou nos nomes?

- Já, vou te dizer. Se não gostar de algum você fala.

- Ok.

- Eu queria que uma fosse Lílian.

- Lílian?

- É! Sua mãe foi uma pessoa fantástica achei que merecia esta homenagem. Além disso, eu acho esse nome lindo.

- Eu acho a idéia ótima. Mas sua mãe não vai ficar chateada?

- Não. Eu falei com ela. Gostou bastante da idéia. E me disse com todas as letras que não queria uma neta chamada Molly.

- Bem, neste caso, uma é Lílian.

- Todas as noites antes de dormir eu me debruço na janela do quarto e observo as estrelas. Elas me fazem lembrar de você.

- É, eu também costumo fazer isso.

- Queria um nome que tivesse algo a ver com isso, um nome que lembrasse as estrelas.

- E porque não põe estrela mesmo?

- Ah não! Que horror! É sem dúvida uma palavra bonita, mas não serve para um nome. Eu pensei em um melhor.

- Qual?

- Stella

- Stella, ta aí gostei. Bonito nome.

Harry acariciava a barriga de Gina carinhosamente. Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu.

- Meu amor, não tem idéia do quanto é importante pra mim.

- Gina, Seu rosto, seus cabelos, seus olhos, não consegui esquece-la nem por um segundo todo esse tempo. Eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo. Só de pensar que logo vai sair por esta porta, e depois só vou voltar a vê-lo daqui a meses, talvez anos ou décadas.

- Não tem que pensar nisso agora. – Ele a abraçou.

**A Viagem -Roupa Nova**

**Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você,**

**Fui chorando de saudade.**

**Mesmo longe não me conformei,**

**Pode crer, eu viajei contra a vontade**.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, Harry, eu preciso de você. Sei que precisa ir, mas, eu não sou nada sem você.

- Foi por isso que eu voltei, sabia que precisava de mim e eu precisava te ver.

**O seu amor chamou e eu regressei,**

**Todo amor é infinito.**

**Noite e Dia o meu coração trouxe a luz,**

**Do nosso instante mais bonito**

- Eu sofri muito todo esse tempo, tive que aprender a ser forte. Tive forças pra continuar porque tinha certeza que você ia voltar.

- Gina, não sabe como tem sido difícil enfrentar tudo isso sem você. Mas uma coisa me motiva, assim que tudo isso acabar, vamos poder viver juntos como uma família.

**Na escuridão o seu olhar me iluminava,**

**e a minha estrela guia era o seu riso.**

**Coisas do passado são alegres quando lembram**

**Novamente as pessoas que se amam**

**Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava**

**O reencontro com seu corpo abrigo**

**Ah minha adorada viajei tantos espaços**

**Pra você caber assim no meu abraço.**

**Te amo.**

- Arry! Você porr aqui?

- Ah eu devo ter cometido o pior de todos os pecados. O que quer Loira Burra?- comentou gina estremamente irritada por fleur ter interrompido a cena.

- Entón, como eu dizia ARRY, estou muite feliz em te ver de nove.

- Ah oi Fleur.

-Fleur você viu o ferro de... HARRY!!! – Sra. Weasley entrou na sala e em seguida correu em direção a Harry e lhe deu um longo e apertado abraço.

- Oi Sra. Weasley.

- Querido quanto tempo! Como fiquei preocupada!

- Como é bom te ver. E você também Fleur.

- Ah obrrigade.

- Harry querido é muito bom te ver também. Mas não deveria estar aqui. Podem te ver.

- Eu não me importo. Precisava ver vocês e saber como está Gina.

- Bom estamos todos aqui e Gina está ótima.

- É eu já percebi e fico feliz com isso. – Ele sorriu pra Gina – Não me perdoaria se estivesse mal por minha culpa.

- Nada do que acontece é culpa sua. Nunca foi Harry. – Gina se aproximou de Harry e colocou suas mãos em seu rosto fazendo com que ele a olhasse. - Eu amo você e nunca ficaria mal por sua causa. Você só me faz bem.

O olhar dos dois se encontrou, Harry viajava nos lindos olhos castanhos de Gina, não conseguiu resistir. Ele a beijou.

Enquanto isso no Largo Grimmaud Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, pensativa e apreensiva.

- Hermione acalme-se. – Pediu-lhe Rony sentado no sofá.

- Como posso me acalmar Rony? E se pegarem o Harry?

- Ele não é incompetente. Sente-se e acalme-se. Ele sabe se virar.

- É eu sei. Mas mesmo assim não é seguro ele sair daqui só com a capa de invisibilidade.

Rony Riu

- O que foi? Não tem graça!

- É natural que se preocupe, mas relaxe Mione. Tudo vai ficar bem. Aliás, quem precisa dar uma passadinha na "Casa das três Mulheres" sou eu.

- Ah não Rony! Aí é que eu infarto. Alias não são mais apenas três mulheres.

- O que quer dizer?

- São Quatro.

- Por quê? Quem mais vai voltar?

- Eu.

- Ah finalmente você criou juízo e notou que isso é muito perigoso?

- Não exatamente.

- Então qual foi o milagre?

- Estou grávida.

Rony empalideceu.

- Como?

- É isso mesmo que você escutou.

Ele sorriu. Sabia que era muito novo e que estavam no meio de uma guerra, mas isso não impedia que ele ficasse feliz com a notícia.

- sério? Você também?

- É.

- Nossa! Agora é epidemia?

Hermione Riu.

- É e bem no meio de uma guerra.

- Parece que todo mundo perdeu o juízo de repente.

- É nós também não é?

Eles conversaram e se divertiram o resto da tarde, ambos estavam muito contentes com a novidade. Foram dormir cedo. quando Harry retornou ao lago eles estavam dormindo no sofá abraçados. O garoto não quis acordá-los. Subiu para seu quarto e foi até a janela.

Pensava em Gina, na tarde maravilhosa que passara com ela. Então lembrou do Habito que ambos tinham de olhar as estrelas antes de dormir, habito que deu nome a uma de suas filhas, Stella.

**A estrela que mais brilhar - Sandy e Junior**

**É com você que eu vou sempre estar,**

**Dentro do meu coração.**

**Nada vai nos separar baby,**

**Não há distancia pro amor.**

**E se a Saudade apertar,**

**Procure no céu.**

**A estrela que mais brilhar,**

**Ela será o meu olhar.**


End file.
